Bound to you
by it0takes0skills0to0be0me
Summary: They were bound together by the chains of happiness. A love so strong, an unbreakable vow.  ichi/hime oneshot.


Yay! I'm back :p did ya miss me?... nope probably not hehe ^-^ well anyways here's a (shocking) one shot! Why is it so shocking? well because its a happy one, so enjoy!

…...

Bound to you

….

Love was such a useless emotion. It kills you. Rips you up inside and out until you feel nothing else but pain, unbearable pain. At least that's what he used to think. But of course then _**she **_came along and turned his logical thinking into thoughts that were jumbled and out of place. She muddled his brain like a drug. She made him high with sweet smelling auburn hair and wide, Grey, expressive eyes. At first it scared him. Having thoughts like these were foreign, unforgivable, _dangerous. _So he shut them up inside himself. Because to taint something so innocent like her... should be a crime.

…...

He had passed this infatuation with the girl off as just a school boy crush. After all, he was a teenage boy for fucks sake! He had needs dammit! But as time passed, and he gained the weight of the world onto his shoulders, he had to admit defeat to this war called love. He wasn't expecting any kind of feelings back. I mean he didn't have much to offer. But after the winter war, after he had got Inoue back to her rightful place at home, he had gone to her door with a supportive hollow screaming in his head and a quietly nodding Zangetsu showing his approval.

…...

_**'Gather your balls King!' **a vein ticked in his forehead, but he ignored the voice. It seemed the bastard was persistent today though because he would not shut the hell up and leave him alone! **'Ignoring me eh'?' **the hollow continued. The vein grew bigger, he continued walking. Mocking laughter rang in his head **'thinking about hime again hm'** he could practically see the stupid fuck smirking inside his inner world. **'I don't blame ya Kingy, hime-chans one hot piece of ass!' ** The last comment finally dragged out an reaction from him, 'shut the hell up!' he screamed into his mind 'cant you leave me the fuck alone for once!' He looked up at his destination, scowl deepening even more than usual, Inoue's apartment complex. Often, when needing to think, or to get away from his father, he would come here and just stand in front of the building feeling her reiatsu and calming down. He never goes up to see her or to say hi. There's bullet proof glass in between them. Glass he cant seem to break._

…_..._

She loved him. That's what she said when she caught him outside her apartment. He was shocked, shocked into silence, and overjoyed. His lack of response scared her, she backed away tears threatening to fall, but she would not cry, not this time, she would be strong. Rejection hurt. It felt like fifty thousand fires were burning her from inside out, but she turned around to run up the stairs. Ichigo was shook from his happiness when he saw her eyes moisten and she backed away slowly. He mentally socked himself. She thought he did not have the same feelings! So as she turned around to run, he caught her around the waist and pulled her close. "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

…...

Her white strapless gown flowed down her back and around her curves like water, she really was beautiful. She pinned her hairpins into place and sat back into the seat a sigh coming out of her delicate pink lips. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she gave a small laugh. "Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" he just shrugged his shoulders, a tiny smirk replacing his usual frown. "I wanted to see you". They would be married that day. Soul reapers and humans alike were invited and Ichigo was actually wearing a tux! She gave a tiny giggle "whats so funny?" he raised his eyebrow. "your wearing a tux! I thought you said that it would never happen?" he grinned and shook his head. After this day they would share internal love and boding, until death do they part. They were bound together with the chains of happiness that could never be broken.

…...

hoped you liked it! :P review please! sorry its corny ^-^


End file.
